daughter of the flame
by Lizzy Lynn Holmes
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang has a DAUGHTER? who would have known? how will this change things? you shall find out happens in fma brotherhood royai edwin alXoc and brotherly edXoc and more pairings r&r pls
1. emilys birth

Chap 1

((Ok this is my new fic hope you like pairings: Royai, Edwin, JeanXRebbeca, HughesXGracia, LingXLanfan, AlxOc))

Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc were standing at each side of her hospital bed having both promised her they would be there she was gripping both of their hands so tightly they thought she was going to break them off, she was screaming at both of them blaming them both for her pain "there's been complications they might not make it" the doctor said Roy and Jean looked at each other in horror Roy looked at the girl in the bed she was paler than usual breathing like any normal women giving birth would, about an hour of screaming and pain (for both the women and the boys) later a cry was heard echoing throughout the room jean and roy sighed in relief, "it's a girl" the doctor said handing her to the nurse then he turned to the boys "the child is healthy but unfortunately" he gestured to the girl in the bed "her life is slipping" their heads snapped down to see her staring at them she said in a voice barely over a whisper "im sorry but I wasn't meant for it the kids yours now it always was I never even wanted it" and then she slipped away roy and jean were taken aback by what she had said, roy looked at his friend "Jean im so sorry its my fault.." he got cut off "its alright I know it wasn't your fault and remember I am the one who convinced her to go through with it" "still she was your girlfriend" jean smiled and said "I guess she wasn't the one" the both laughed and walked to the area the children are kept.

They looked through the window and the nurse from before saw them the came up "hello sirs are you here for the little girl?" she asked they nod and she again asked "alright well which one of you is the father?" roy stepped forward "I am" "alright one moment sir" she disappeared for a couple of minutes before coming back with the now clean baby wrapped in a pink blanket, roy couldn't help but stare at the kid and neither could jean, the nurse handed her over to roy who held her carefully and smiled "what is her name sir? I need it for the records" she asked with jean saying "yeah Roy what are ya going to name her?" Roy actually hadn't thought of one, he looked down at his little girl sleeping in his arms and instantly thought of a name "Emily… Emily Riza Mustang" he said the nurse nodded and walked away "roy what are you going to do" again he hadn't thought of that after all he and jean were only 15 "im going to raise her you idiot she is my daughter and im all she has now!" he said and looked back down and the little girl in his arms jean nodded in understanding "well you will have me to help and im sure Riza and Hughes are gonna help" he said roy smiled in thanks at his friend "by the way you and Hughes you two are her godfathers" jean smiled "thanks im honored and im sure Hughes will be ecstatic" they laughed hysterically only to be silenced by a small yawn their heads snapped down to see a tiny pair of onyx eyes staring at them curiously roy looked at her features now, she had black hair a small amount at the moment but the same shade as his own and her eyes were the same sharp piercing eyes he had the same color to well its better to just say she is a girl version of him. Jean yawned "well I gotta go home ill see ya tomorrow roy" Roy nodded and jean left him alone. Roy once again looked at his daughter "you will never be a mistake to me and I may be young but im going to try and be the best father I can and if someone tries to hurt you I can use the alchemy im learning to kill them no one will hurt my little girl" he said holding her close. He didn't know what was going to happen next yet but he was sure he was ready for it.

((So that's the first chap and let me make it clear that the mother IS NOT! Riza that may or may not be explained in a later chap to summarize it the first couple of chaps will be her growing up and her at a young age having Roy going to ishval for the war then it will be brotherhood any questions pm me I DON'T OWN FMA OR FMA BROTHERHOOD IF I DID IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT))


	2. bonding over a nap

Chapter 2

((This is maybe 5 months or so after the events of the first chap))

A tired Roy looked at the now sleeping girl in his arms he sighed, "Well they were right it is hard to do but for my age I think im doing good on my own" he said to no one in particular, his 'mother' Chris had told him the ropes and how hard it was to do it but he thought it would be easy… boy was she right she of course had to help seeing as right now he was still living with her in the house above the bar she owned, not just her he had jean, Hughes, Rebecca, and of course riza to help him. She was thankfully a more quiet baby and she was growing in a good way at least that's what all the adults were saying, the more she grew everyone noticed she looked more and more like roy. Roy leaned back in the chair he was sitting in he looked at Emily laying on his chest sleeping peacefully careful not to wake her he rubbed her hair which had grown to cover all of her head he smiled, he was tired he knew someone was coming over that day but it wasn't long before he was as asleep as his daughter.

Riza had let her self in to Roy's apartment Madame Christmas had gone on an errand and Roy was most likely upstairs she went upstairs and when she got upstairs she knocked no answer she knocked again "roy?" again no answer she walked inside finally giving up and saw roy asleep sitting in the chair with Emily sleeping peacefully on his chest "aw sweet" she said quietly before gently shaking roy awake careful not to stir Emily "huh? Wha?" Roy said half asleep "hey there" Roy heard riza's voice he looked up to see her "oh hi when did you get here?" he asked surprised to see her "like a minute ago I came to help you with her today remember?" he nodded when he heard a yawn they both looked down to see Emily looking up at them "hey there sweetie your awake" roy said smiling as he picked her up and stood Emily giggled, riza just crossed her arms and smiled at the sight of him tickling his daughter 'he's new at it and if not still irresponsible and a idiot but he is a good father' she thought while watching him.

((A/n Rebecca Catalina is Roy's sister in this just saying and he knows flame alchemy but it is a little while before he becomes a state alchemist))


	3. a summon to war

Chapter 3

-Eight years later-

An eight year old Emily ran around her small bedroom she was bored and wanted to go play but she couldn't seeing as her dad was at work, about a year ago roy had passed the state alchemy exam and became a state alchemist his title the flame alchemist Emily thought it was a cool title soon enough roy would be able to get a apartment of his own for them, she heard a door close downstairs and she raced as fast as she could downstairs "daddy!" she said jumping into her fathers arms, roy laughed at his daughters usual antics "hey Emily were you good?" she nodded hyperly Madame Christmas shook her head "all in all she's is exactly like you were at that age Roy-boy" he grimaced at the nickname and picked up his daughter. Emily was looking over her fathers shoulder at the door when it opened with the bell attached to the door ringing- Madame Christmas looked up and roy turned around to see a couple of military officers and roy could tell they were higher up than he was, he set Emily down but she didn't leave she stayed behind him clinging to the back of his shirt roy saluted them "is something wrong sirs?" he asked noting their serious expressions "im afraid there is mustang you have heard about what's going on in ishval right?" roy tensed "yes sir I have its getting worse its been going on for a while now" he said the soldiers nodded Emily looked at them a little scared she could also tell her dad wasn't comfortable with how things were going "pardon my rudeness sirs but may I ask just what you are doing here?" roy ask not meaning to sound indignant, the head soldier handed roy an envelope and the words he said made Emily's eyes wide "General Roy Mustang as a state alchemist you must serve your country and are to be sent to the battlefield almost immediately"

((Cliffhanger! I own nothing but I will update soon r&r))


	4. be a good girl

Chapter 4

The words his higher up's had said jolted Roy as well as Emily she clinged to his leg more. Roy didn't want to leave especially to there but he knew all state alchemists were required to go it was in the meeting that he had at work that day but he never thought it would be so soon, "I understand sir how long do I have till I go?" the general smiled "you will report ready at the train station in two days at noon" he nodded, they left and Madame Christmas said the one thing he was worrying about at the moment "I will watch Emily until you return Roy" he smiled at her "thank you" she nodded and went back to cleaning the bar, roy turned to Emily and kneeled down to her height. Emily was crying, "No I don't want you to go daddy," she pouted he smiled and wiped away a tear with his thumb "I have to Emily I have to go so it doesn't get any worse than it has already, ill be back as soon as I can" she looked up at him with a glare "promise?" he laughed at the eight year old trying (but failing) to be scary "yes yes I promise" without warning roy picked her up and spun her around, she started giggling like mad, "no dying daddy that is an order" she said in a slightly serious voice "yes ma'am" he said playing along. Roy looked outside to see that it was really dark "alright it looks like its past your bedtime young lady" she pouts "so im not tired" she said as she yawned, roy grinned and picked her up over his shoulder "daddy!" he laughed and kept walking till they got to her room, he dropped em on the bed. She got in knowing no point to argue but was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Roy shook his head.

-2 days later-

Roy, Chris and Emily walked to the train station when they got there roy saw his train "well off to ishval I go yippee" he said in a sarcastic tone, Emily gripped his hand, he knelt down to her height and hugged her "ill be back before you know it em don't worry be a good girl for Madame Christmas ok?" she nodded he kissed her forehead and walked to where the other soldiers were waiting for the train to for lack of a better word …. Hell. 


End file.
